All I Want for Christmas
by Belldandy07
Summary: MoGlitch. Mo and Glitch are closer than close, but when events tear them apart, Glitch's heart is left in the dust. Can the Christmas season repair what they've built?


All I Want for Christmas by *PeorthMoon

Originally featured on DeviantArt.

Fandom: Dance Central 2 Pair: MoGlitch. PLEASE NOTE: GLITCH HAS BEEN REPORTED TO BE 15, BUT THE FOLLOWING TEXT CONTAINS NO LITERATURE VIOLATIONS. IT CONTAINS NO PORNOGRAPHY. THIS IS A CELEBRATION OF LOVE, AND MY FAVORITE DC2 CHARACTERS. Second Pair: GlitchCoy (friendship)  
>Warning: THIS CONTAINS FLUFFY MALEMALE ROMANCE. IF YOU'RE THE LEAST BIT ALLERGIC TO FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE, AND/OR THE FEATURED CHARACTERS BEING IN A MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP, PLEASE STEER CLEAR.

Disclaimer: I don't own a sliver of the Harmonix franchise.  
>Story Notes: Inspired by Lawlietloveslight's recent Glitch pieces<p>

Lingo:  
>Ex (Exhibition)<br>Folding (Submitting resignation notice)

Featured lyrics from Faith Hill's 'Where Are You Christmas?'

* * *

><p>Stepping into the light had him going in circles.<p>

Time evaded him while he lived in the shadows. He knew nothing of seconds, minutes or hours as cold blanketed him, day and night. Darkness seemed to be an eternal nightmare, holding him down while he peered out of the window. Yearning for just a glimpse of sunlight.

When he was finally drawn into the light, he felt lighter than air.

Sunshine changed everything. The carpet was pulled from underneath him, but he experienced a happy, carefree free-fall. There wasn't any need for a parachute, while he fell through a sea of stars. Crystallized feathers blanketed him while the days blossomed, and the nightingales sang. The light had him going in circles, but his heart's cartwheels were stimulants for an invigorated mind. He had been drawn into a dream-one without boundaries. One without an end.

But the Christmas season rolled around, and that dream crashed to a halt.

As soon as Halloween stepped out, Santa and his elves rushed right in. On the first of November, every last one of New York's stores went right to work, setting up the merriest decorations. Macy's and Best Buy began to make suggestions for stocking stuffers. Shoppers flooded the Manhattan Mall and Trump Tower, scouring through early sales for that perfect gift. Even the weather accomodated the rush of the newborn, festive season. The DC crews were not only psyched about the most wonderful time of the year, but over their Christmas Summit. Hitting the floors in New York, during Christmas time? Couldn't get any better.

It was the perfect set up for Hi-Def. The senior and junior members of that crew were walking on sunshine, even though the world was blanketed in Christmas frost. Whenever they appeared on the frontlines, the world rose to its feets and cheered at the top of its lungs. They were just that synchronized, that amazing. But on the eighth of November-

Their synchronization was snapped like a twig. And Glitch once again had the carpet pulled from underneath him. However, there weren't any stars or smiling angels, singing to the heavens on high.

Hi-Def's junior felt as if he had fallen off a mountain.

"You blew me off for that cat! After everythin' we've been through, you shut me down!"

"Bet 'cha had a lotta fun taggin' along with 'im! Sure the two of you became REAL chummy!"

"Mo! You think I'd DO that to you?"

"From this point on, man, I don't give a rat's ass 'bout what 'cha do! You and your homie can fuck off to Hell, for all I care!"

How did all of that go down? Through the strangest set of circumstances, Glitch ended up befriending a member of another crew. A particularly cute, handsome member with the most enchanting set of golden eyes. They shared a common love for all things anime, Glitch gave him a few pointers, and wham bam whammo. Hi-Def's youngest mate ended up in the passenger's seat of a race car. Come to find out, his new friend wasn't just the leader of a dance crew. He was also a drag racer, and did a whole lot of racing for the green. Mils (obviously infatuated with the increasingly popular breaker) asked for Glitch's support for a particularly hard race, and his Christmas wish was granted.

Not to mention Glitch vanished on random occasion, and called Mo on an infrequent basis. The adrenaline of street races prevented him from pushing a few buttons.

Mo swore it wasn't the adrenaline of street racing that prevented his mate from calling, though.

Mils tried to tell Mo Glitch was on the up-and-up, but Mo was too down with the idea of kicking his partner to the curve. You mean the world to me, the young breaker tried to say. I would never even think of eyeballing anyone else! You're my sun, my moon, my stars, my snowflake! You gave me life!

But Mo wouldn't have it. He shut down every last one of Glitch's thoughts, as soon as he opened his mouth.

The young mate was helpless, paralyzed as Mo stormed out of their suite. Room #23 of the New York Plaza soon lost its first customer, as Glitch and the others found out over the next couple of hours (or years, no one could tell the difference).

And in the world's eyes, everything was still peachy keen. Hi-Def was still kickin' it. Everything was still fly, and would be fly just in time for their Christmas Ex. There was a pretty big problem, though.

Without Mo, there wasn't any Hi-Def.

* * *

><p>Glitch hadn't moved in three days.<p>

He knew just how awesome the family was. Emi rarely left his side, only doing so because he insisted on her getting fresh air. If Bodie hadn't been there to press the fresh air issue, Mother Bird wouldn't have left Hi-Def's heartbroken half. Bo and the others were equally supportive, loving and just down-right awesome, showering him in love. He could no longer understand the human language, but the words of his family lulled him to sleep. Angel must've called Mo half a thousand times, Miss Aubrey worried about Mo folding, and Emi sang him Christmas lullabies. Lil T invited him out for snowball fights, hot chocolate over 'Santa Claus is Comin' to Town', and Pokemon card battles. He didn't even have the energy to turn her down, but he knew she was there.

They kept him warm, even as the nights grew increasingly cold. But as soon as he opened his eyes, he remembered the stars that had vanished.

"Stop being so SELFISH all of the time! It ain't always about YOU!"

"Oh, it sure the Hell ain't all about me! This is all about YOU doggin' me for your brand-new playmate!"

"Mo, I would NEVER-"

"Shut it!"

Instead of falling through stars, Glitch swore he was falling between jagged rocks.

He happily would've accepted a demotion. If Mo no longer wanted to be his guy, then that would've been fine. Right from the get-go, the breaker vowed to support Mo with every breath in his body-even if the amber-eyed dancing god broke up with him. As long as he could be next to his caramel snowflake, nothing else would matter.

But Mo was nowhere to be found. Mo had actually fallen off the face of the Earth.

November 11th. 6pm.

The others had rushed out of the room, as if Santa had appeared right in Central Park. Promising to give each and every one in New York their own bag.

Glitch couldn't figure out what had made them so stark-raving happy, but was infinitely happy to see they had gone out. They had spent so much time at his side, worrying and wondering. Have a bite, Glitch. It's delicious! It's good for you! I went out and got some chicken noodle soup for you, Glitch! C'mon, it'll warm you up!

Hi-Def's broken half had absolutely NO problem with being fussed over. Except when fussing came at the expense of his family's well being.

Them being out and about made him smile. He hadn't smiled in years, so it was a strange exercise. Nevertheless, he peered out of the snowy window, wondering just what his friends were up to. Was Sephora having a sale? Miss Aubrey drowned in that store. Maybe Angel wanted to run out and buy a nice suit for Lush's Christmas Ex. Something had gotten them out of the suite, and Glitch couldn't help but smile.

But they would all come rushing back, just to resume worrying.

He hoped the angels would sweep him away. He hoped Mo would come through that door and grant the most passionate Christmas wish he would ever have. He hoped, yearned, dreamt and waited.

But his only answers were falling snowflakes, and distant tunes coming from the Digital Music Channel.

Mils tried to cheer him up, on four occasions. Glitch answered the phone on one of those occasions, and pressed the end button after five seconds.

_"Where are you, Christmas?_  
><em>Why have you gone away?<em>  
><em>Where is the laughter you used to bring me?<em>  
><em>Why can't I hear music play?"<em>

He adored that sweet time of year, even though November was only a week in. He adored how snow was gracing the streets, he adored the scent of hot chocolate, sugar cookies...he loved it all. He'd probably end up being the go-to party guy at Christmas time, in the distant future. He loved Christmas wishes, loved how Santa made his list and checked it twice-

But for Christmas, Glitch didn't want any rare Charizards, PSP games or new dance gear.

Faith Hill was decking the halls on the Christmas channel. She was singing of how Christmas had lost touch with her-or at least, how it had fallen out of touch with Cindy Lou-Who. The most magical time of the year had lost its sweet innocence, and childlike touch. That innocence had certainly escaped the breaker, who had spent every year of his life yearning for the perfect holiday. Sure, he was a huge Kingdom Hearts fanatic and had a huge knack for Pokemon battles. But-

The door opened. However, there wasn't a huge rush to get away from the cold. Someone must've forgotten something. Maybe it was Housekeeping, putting in an extra round. Who knew?

Glitch was too cold to care.

"Hey there. Heard we were booted from the Ex sheet today. You coulda went out there and killed it for th' both of us, but no matter."

If there was ever a time to have a WTF moment, it was right then and there. But Glitch was too cold to move.

"Got somethin' for ya. It ain't Christmas just yet, but I thought I'd get the party off to an early start."

Slowly but surely, Hi-Def's junior turned around. And there was Santa Claus, holding a pretty huge bag. It was actually someone he was too afraid to name, dressed in an incredibly sexy version of Santa's threads. Holding a burgundy red bag, which was fit to burst. "Lemme see heeeeeere," the hottest Santa alive hummed, digging through the bag with child-like vigor. The others were definitely going to be bouncing off the walls, when Santa pulled their gifts out of the bag.

Glitch didn't know whether to scream, burst into tears or jump out of the window.

"Here we are! Take a look inside, yo. It's all yours!"

Into the breaker's hands went a beautifully dressed box. The wrapping paper must've been spun from scarlet silk, and a pair of jingle bells topped it off. But as beautiful as the package was, Glitch couldn't get over how it even existed. Let alone its contents. Beaming from ear to ear, Santa watched as the Hi-Def mate opened the box from Mars-

And saw his face light up, much brighter and far more beautiful any Christmas tree.

"I know y' got 'chu a PSP, but you're into that Kingdom Hearts stuff, 'n there ain't no more KH crap for the PSP. You got the only one so far. So I decided to hook you up with not only a brand-new DS BUT your very own copy of 358/2 Days. How 'bout that?"

Glitch still couldn't understand any human language. He was, however, able to comprehend two things: one, he held the key to many more adventures. He was nearing the end of Birth by Sleep, but soon he'd be treated to the tale of Roxas, Axel and Xion. Not only that, but apparently Mo saw fit to introduce him to the Pokemon world with 'Black' and 'White'.

Two? His one and only Christmas wish was right there, smiling at him.

"Too busy bein' in shock, huh? Well, just wait 'til ya get started. Coy says he's ready to rock 'n roll, whenever you decide to open one of them Pokemon things. Says he's got some type of friend code. Y' can-"

"You came back."

"Had to."

Glitch's response was instant. "Why?"

"I need you, yo. There ain't no me without you."

The Hi-Def breaker looked down at his box of adventures. His brand-new Nintendo DSLite, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, Pokemon Black and Pokemon White. In a heartbeat-

Every last one of those things ended up on the floor, and so did the Hi-Def crew.

Every last drop of pain, frustration and loss tumbled out with every tear. Abandoning time, reason and painful memory, Glitch cried enough tears to drown the Moon. Mo, who had been so far away, held him close while N'Sync sang Christmas ballads. Soft, amber hands cupped a tear-stained face, hiccups rolled out with a sea of tears-

"Mo, I didn't-"

"I know."

"I would never-"

"I know."

"I lo-"

"I know. Love ya too, Bun."

The kiss to his neck brought Glitch to life, like a newborn being ejected from his mother's womb. "Y' like th' gifts?" the softest, warmest voice around asked, caressing his cheeks. The Hi-Def junior scrambled off of the senior's body, bearing cheeks as red as Christmas roses. Snowdrops continued to flow from his eyes while he spoke, bearing the brightest smile.

"Mo...I love 'em. I really do. I'm glad y' even remembered I like this kinda stuff."

"Course I did. You're my boy."

"Momo...I'm glad...I'm really y' got me all of this stuff, 'n I love it, really, but...the thing is...you're back. And this...you're all I really wanted. 'N I'm-"

"Nope. Ain't havin' it. You ain't got no need for I'm sorries and what-not, 'cuz you didn't do nothin'."

"But I said all of those things!"

"I know ya did, and I understand why. You wanna be on your cape and be Superman. Super Glitch, I should say. But here's the deal. You ain't gotta worry no mo. You c'n still be Super Glitch-just for ME, 'n me ONLY."

Feeling lighter than moonlight, Glitch bowed his head. "Mo...Coy told me we're gonna keep criss crossin' like this. And it's 'cuz we wanna do it all, all of the time. You wanna protect me, 'n I wanna protect you. We both got the world on our shoulders. But...as long as we c'n be like this, I'm not gonna care what happens from this point on. Just...stay with me, Mo."

Strewn across time, two hearts and bodies were reunited. Underneath the November sky, and charted far off into Christmas stars-

Glitch found his greatest wish coming to life. And while he drifted into the stars, in Mo's arms, only one thought crossed his mind.

_Thanks, guys._

* * *

><p>"Oh my gaaaaaawd! Fifty percent off? You've GOT to be kidding!"<p>

"Mi princesa, you're well on your way to buying the entire store! Keep it up, and they'll have to shut down early!"

"Shut it, Angie! My Sephora card's ready to rock 'n roll! Sides, I'm already done bringing Christmas glamor to you guys! Time to fill up my OWN bag, yee ha!"

The veteran Salsa dancer sighed, bowing his head.

Looks like it's back to the drawing board, ol' chico.

Yeah, Miss Aubrey was drowning in yet another sale. The others were well on their way to dragging colossal magic through the door, too.

But hitting the shops wasn't their original plan.


End file.
